Thermoelectric conversion devices employing the Seebeck effect can recycle waste heat, and thus have become a focus of attention as an ecologically-friendly energy conservation technique.
As depicted in FIG. 14, a conventional thermoelectric conversion device has a structure having electrodes made from a conductive material provided on a higher-temperature side insulating material, electrodes made from a conductive material provided on a lower-temperature side insulating material, p-type semiconductor components made from a single material and n-type semiconductor components made from a single material, provided between the electrodes, for example. See Seijiro Sano, Development of Higher-efficiency Thermoelectric Conversion Module Systems, Thermoelectric Generation Forum, Oct. 31, 2005, p.p. 15-16, Engineering Advancement Association of Japan, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.